


A Phone Call Away

by AngelKitty



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKitty/pseuds/AngelKitty
Summary: “My boys be a’cha door any minute.Tell me, do ya hearem knock at cha door yet?”He paused“What’s it gonna be toots?Gonna run n see we can’t catch you? Or give in?”I was bored ok





	A Phone Call Away

just another trailer but ive got some lines for it, but depends on how busy im gonna be :/

btw this is just to give you guys SOMETHING for the imagination

Welcome to Devil's Shadow, open to the moon lighters

that usually roam the city at night.

.

A bar that’s found on the outskirts of the red-light district.


End file.
